rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Prunella
Princess Prunella is a famous figure in the fairytale of Princess`s tear. She is also the newest member of the guardian alliance. Daughter of Titania and Oberon. Appearance Princess Prunella appear to be a female princess like figure with golden blonde hair and a side hair cover left side of her face. She is always seem with her star fairy. she always dress in cyan Gown. She doesnt have fairy wing yet due to the fact that she did not live in fairy kingdom during her young ages. Background Princess Prunella as the Daughter of Titania and Oberon. She is extremely arrogant at her young ages. Nothing can satisfy her. Her father is outrages at the attitude but the mother try to please their daughter. One day, one hundred children is brought in front of her for her to pick her playmate. she say all the children there is too boring and non of them is worthy to become her playmate. Upone hearing this, hundred children cry but Prunella do not care. In the end, Father decide that he should adore a foster child and practice the changeling Exchange tradition. Titania oppose of this idea. in the end, she escape with her daughter and never come back. Before leaving, Oberon cast a terrible curse on Prunella to become deaf and only able to hear beautiful noise. Story After they left the fiary kingdom, Titania open her own shop and sell all kind of magical item and fullfill many strange request. Upon seeing her mother struggle in the business, she doesnt understand at first due to her curse. She is unable to understand the customer request and struggle. in the end, she left her mother to search for her own way. Year after, Prunella started to understand the suffering of other through their tear. Although she unable to hear the ugly noise but she understand their struggle and pain through the tear. She start collecting tear and gain the title of Tear Fairy. Whenever children cry, she would ask her fairy to collect the tear in a tiny bottle. At her tear laboratory, she has a machine that can analyze and understand the tear. Soon throughout the year, she has collected million and million of tear. The tear of new born, the tear of great laughter, the tear of broken heart, the tear of pain inflict by parent, the tear of hardship, also the tear of touching moment, Tear of regret, also the tear of final moment. She display its on her shelf nicely label. soon, Lady chang found her and recruit her into the Guardian Alliance after most of the member has been kill. Prunella now understand and regret for the tear that she cause 100 children to shear during her childhood. Powers and Abilities As a Fairy princess, Prunella is powerful. Her fairy bloodline is very pure. However she lack of proper fiary magic knowledge as she leave the kingdom and her mother at a young ages. Tear Analysis '- She can understand and project the moment of the tear create by simply touching the tear. '''Tear bullet -' She appear to able to shoot tear like bullet by using her own tear. It very powerful as fairy tear can turn into diamond. 'Fairy magic-' She appear to change a kid `s tear into diamond before. 'Conform Ability -' She able to comfort the people that cry by relieving their pain. '''Deaf (Curse) - She is unable to hear ugly noise. Some sound magic do not work on her. Relationships 'Max Black' She not on max black kill list as she join after the massacre of alliance. 'Jack Frost' She appear to meet jack frost at one point. When jack frost blizzard come, she unable to collect any tear as all tear froze. 'Titania ' She still in touch with tiania time to time but not her father. Quotes *Dont Cry *I understand your pain *Tear is precious and powerful artifact. Creation Concept Guardian Create by Jona. Original photo goes to its rightful owner. Please do comment. Trivia The photo come from Princess Rosalina from Mario Category:Jona19992 Category:Females Category:Neutral Category:Guardians Category:Guardian Alliance